


Old Steven Universe Snippets

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: #i mess up first and second and third person a lot, #look i corrected spelling the rest of it is as is, #tagged teen to be safe, #tags added as needed, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: I found a few old drabbles and stuff so I'll dump my old stuff here.





	Old Steven Universe Snippets

I wish I had remembered to charge my phone

If I had maybe I could have called them

Maybe I could have called Pearl and Dad and Garnet and Ameythest and Connie and Lapis and Peridot

But I didn’t

Once I was trapped in this cylinder, waiting, the first thing I did was scramble through my pockets trying to find it so I could head back

Trying to find my phone so I could tell them what was going on

So even if they weren't able to stop it. They would at least be able to tell me it would be okay

That it wasn’t my fault

Whisper sweet reassurances that we both secretly knew were lies to me.

But it was not to be

The phone flared up as I turned it on, I had a spark of hope that it would work

Then , you know how once you have loaded up a phone, but it turns out to have low battery. It doesn’t let you do anything- it just gives you the message “low battery” and shuts back down again

That happened.

Steven panicked. There was nothing left he could do.

He just had to wait here, over hearing the unidentified gems talking to each other- gossiping about irrelevant things as he waited.

Captured once again he was headed off to home world

There was nothing he could do about it

And nobody knew

And he was alone.


End file.
